My Life as Hollywoods It Girl
by thebeginnerwriter
Summary: 17 yrold actress, Charlotte Davis, is returning from vacation to her hectic life in Hollywood. Having to deal with living with a older brother she hasn't seen in two years, filming the second season of her hit TV show, and balancing her personal life.
1. Airport Madness

**Hey guys. This is my second fanfiction, but my first story outside of the Cullen world. I hope that you enjoy it, because I am having a fun time writing it. I made up this story and the characters in it. Sorry if it isn't any good...Please review and tell me if you want more chapters! **

"Welcome to Los Angeles," The flight attendant's voice comes out of the intercom, waking me up from my sleep. "Today is May 18th, and it is 65 degrees outside on this beautiful day. We hope you enjoyed your flight from Nashville, Tennessee. We hope to see you soon."

Suddenly, everyone on the plane stands up and tries to get their luggage together. I grab my Coach purse out from underneath the seat, and stand up trying to feel my legs again. I thought that I should sit in the normal seating of the plans for once…so the wrong choice. Nothing is better than the extra room first class gives you (okay well maybe my own private jet, but that is only for long trips). I wanted to feel normal for once, so I bought a normal ticket on a normal plane.

Wrong decision. The whole time I was being stared at, and I was finally able to ignore the stares for a few minutes and I got to sleep for a little. Now I can feel the stares back on me, and I notice different camera's in the passenger's hands –and it doubt it's for their first look of the LAX airport.

"Excuse me," A woman in the row in front of me asks shyly, while she rests her hand on a ten year old girl standing next to her staring at me with her mouth open. "My daughter absolutely loves you and your show. Do you think you could get a picture with her?"

Well, I can't really say no in front everyone in this plane. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love my fans, but when someone wants a picture, everyone wants a picture. "Of course," I say with the best smile I can do at five in the morning.

The young girl kneels on her seat that is directly in front of mine, and I put my arm around her shoulder. She looks like she is about to faint and too shocked to say anything. "Smile!" The woman says excitedly, as she aims the camera to our faces.

CLICK.

The flash goes off, and that's what starts the chaos. Different people are shoving their children, or themselves, at me holding cameras up in the air trying to get a picture of or with me. I am just standing in my row holding a smile, as I try to figure a way to get out of it. Usually my huge body guard, Bryce, would tell them to back off, and they would right away. If I didn't know him I would be afraid, too. He is three hundred pounds, and is always wearing his dark black sunglasses wherever we go.

"Back up people, please," A flight attendant's voice yells over the crowd, but only some of the passengers stop trying to get closer to me. "We have to get everyone off of the plane. We have a schedule."

I can't keep my smiling face on anymore. I honestly don't know if any of these people are willing to stop. The flight attendant must see my face, because right when she gets close enough I feel her grab my wrist, pulling me down the aisle. "It's alright, your safety is our number one priority," She whispers into my ear, as she almost runs down the aisle.

Another flight attendant walks past us, and then holds her arms out, blocking the rest of the passengers leaving the plane. "We need her to exit safely, and then you can be released." A older man yells something rude at the back of the plane. "We are not treating her specially, but we wouldn't like her not to get ran over."

"Do you have any one here picking you up?" The flight attendant asks me, once we are walking off of the plane and down the passenger walkway.

I nod as I take my iPhone out of my purse checking the time, "My brother should be waiting for me. I just have to get my bags."

"Would you like me to go with you?" She asks me as she straightens her skirt.

I can tell that she is actually worried for me, and I smile. "I'm okay. I'm sure I can find some security by the gates if I need any help."

"Alright, well I'm sorry that you almost got trampled." She tells me her voice almost shaking.

I would tell her that it happens to me all the time, but then she might take me to baggage claim without choice. "It's alright, trust me. Thank you for being so kind." I can tell that her smile almost fades away when I'm about to say bye. "Did you want an autograph? I carry a Sharpie with me all the time, and I bet I have some paper in my purse."

"You don't have too, I understand that you probably get annoyed signing autographs." She says with a small smile, but I can tell she doesn't mean it.

I reach into my purse, and pull out a black Sharpie and a scrap of paper. My personal assistant, Tracy Dab, always tells me to have them handy just in case. "What's your name?"

"Beth," She tells me as a smiles spreads across her face.

I have fans ranging from ten years old to forty years old. It's because the show that I am currently starring in, _Dirty Little Secrets, _is the biggest thing on television right now. Next Monday we are going to start filming episode one of season two, and I can't wait to get back to work. Even if it means no free time, 5 AM call times, and a lot of hard work.

On the paper I scribble: _Beth, thank you so much! I couldn't have done it without you. _Then I sign my famous signature (it took a few months, but I can sign it in about a second) underneath, and hand the paper to her. "Here you go. Thanks again."

"Thank you!" She calls out, as I make my way out of the walkway.

Quickly I place my dark red hair into a low, messy bun, hoping that it might help hide that fact that I am Charlotte Davis. People always compliment on my hair, and my dark brown eyes that have an inner ring of greenish blue near the pupil (they say they are my trademarks). I notice that some people are staring at me, or doing double takes when I walk by them. After ten years in the business (I did my first commercial when I was 6) I've learned to try to ignore them.

After a few minutes of navigating through the all too familiar airport, I finally arrive to the luggage claim, only to find all of the passengers looking around for someone. I'm guessing that's me. I consider pulling a hoodie over my head, but they already know I'm here so if I put sunglasses on and my hoodie that's almost saying "here I am".

Most of the passengers are standing close the conveyer belt, so I decide to wait far away from them. I turn around and then I see about twenty paparazzi standing outside of the sliding doors. Security are blocking them from entering, since they basically wait out there 24/7 in case someone famous shows up. CLICK. CLICK. CLICK. The camera's start taking pictures of me or recording me as soon as they see me.

The security officers move to make a small gap so someone can come in. When I see who walks in, I can feel butterflies fill my stomach. My older brother, Sean, rushes in looking bewildered because of all of the paparazzi. I haven't seen him for two whole years. Every doubt in my mind races through: what if he doesn't like me? What if he treats me differently? He went to college in Alabama two years ago, during my freshman year of high school, he never came back. I got the job on _DLS _at the end of my freshman year, and I guess I have been too busy to meet with him. Sure, we have had small phone calls on holidays or birthdays, but never in person.

"Charlie?" Sean asks me quietly, using my nickname that I haven't been called in years. His bright green eyes are showing all of the emotions that I am feeling now: nervousness, excitement, and confusion.

A smile spreads across my face as I remember how much fun we used to have when we were younger. Even though he is four years older than me (I'm sixteen, and he is twenty), we always got along. I used to go to him for everything, but it all stopped when he moved away. "Hey Sean."

"Wow kiddo, you've grown." He says as he runs his hand through his hair, and studies my face.

Yeah, that's what happens in two years. He looks more mature than I remember. He's traded his jeans and t-shirts for kakis and a blue polo, and it looks like he is trying to grow out a small beard. "You have, too."

"How was your vacation?" He asks me as he shoves his hands into his front pockets, making small talk.

I've tried to predict this conversation ever since my parents told me that they were going to build a home in Nashville, and they wanted me to stay with my brother who just recently moved into the Hollywood area until they could come back. I had three ways that I thought it might have happened like. Number one: We would run into a huge hug, and tell each other how much we missed the other. Number two: We wouldn't talk at all. Or number three, how it is happening now: Small talk because we don't know what to say.

"Relaxing," I tell him as I try to ignore the flashes of cameras all around us or the people staring at us, trying to decide if it's me. "I wanted to use all of my hiatus this time around. Mom and Dad rented a house bout that we went on in a lake in Nashville."

He nods, but looks confused. "What's a hiatus?"

"It's a break from filming basically," I try to explain to him the best that I can. I know that I'll have to explain the acting business to him for a while until he gets used to it, that is, if he wants to know.

"Oh," Sean says simply, and then I can tell he is trying to decide about asking a question. Finally after a few seconds of awkward silence he looks around, "Do you get this a lot?"

I look past his broad shoulders, to the guys behind the camera lenses, just trying to get a good shot. I'm actually surprised that the people haven't rushed up to me yet. "Yeah, it happens almost everywhere I go. I don't like the attention all the time. It's creepy to me sometimes that old men want a pictures of me. It's part of the job though."

"IT'S CHARLOTTE DAVIS!" An ear piercing scream comes from behind me, and I whip around to find a girl about a year younger than me standing with a couple of other teenagers.

I guess I spoke too soon. Suddenly, like what happened in the airplane, people start rushing towards me, shoving paper and camera's at my face trying to get something. The Sharpie is still in my hand from earlier, so I start signing different things like magazines and plane tickets, as different flashes go off.

"What the heck?" Sean mumbles loudly as people are shoving up against him trying to get to me. People start breaking through him, and then he is pushed to the very back of the large crowd. Almost everyone in the airport are surrounding me, as I try to keep myself calm.

It's hard remaining at ease when so many people are reaching out for me; just to maybe get a glimpse. While I'm signing a magazine quickly, I feel a large hand grip my shoulder. I gasp as I turn around, only to find a security guy trying to get everyone away from me. When my publicist, Amanda Bentley, and my family see these pictures and videos on TMZ or some other celebrity gossip source they are going to be so mad at me. It took me almost a month to convince them not to bring back Bryce from his vacation to accompany me at the airport so this wouldn't happen. I told them that I could hide enough without causing a huge mob, boy was I wrong. Amanda is going to shove a big I-told-you-so in my face because she warned me, "You can't hide the Teen It Girl in a crowd of people. It just isn't done, Charlotte".

"Back up," Another security guard yells, as I realize that they are in a circle around me. People's hands stick through their wall still trying to get closer to me, but the security doesn't budge.

"I got your bags," Sean almost yells over the screaming crowd, as a security guard brings him next to me. I look down to the two dark purple bags that he is wheeling closely behind him. He must have gone through all of the suitcases to find my name on the tags.

The warm air of LA rushes in, as I realize we are going through the doors to leave the airport. I sigh a sigh of relief that we are finally out, because it took about five minutes, but that was only the stopping of the fans. Now it's the paparazzi.

CLICK. CLICK. CLICK.

"Charlotte, is this your new boyfriend?" "Are you officially over Cody Young?" "He looks too old for you!" "Are you excited about your new season?" "Charlotte!"

The paparazzi yell out to me, as they shove their camera's closer to my face. All of the men are trying to get the best shot. I recognize some familiar faces, because they follow me around. They try to find out exactly what I'll be doing, and they always know. It creeps me out sometimes.

"My car is right here," Sean tells the security, as his squints his eyes. The bright lights on the cameras are hard to get used to, since they almost blind you for the first few minutes.

When we reach Sean's car, a black Ford Fusion, the security open up the passenger side door for me, and I slip inside the car quickly. One of the guards slams the door shut, and then all of the paparazzi line the front of the car, and my side to get pictures through the windows.

"Charlotte!" I can hear them yelling my name louder and louder trying to get me to look up, but I won't do it. It's uncomfortable for me to just sit here and have my pictures being taken, especially when I am doing something normal like sitting in a car.

A few minutes later, Sean's door opens, and he slides in quickly. "Ready?" He asks me as he turns the car on, and tries to motion for the paparazzi to move.

"They won't budge," I tell him, keeping my head low. "Just drive slowly, and they'll start to back away."

He turns to me like I am crazy, "They are people. I'm not going to run over them."

"You won't, trust me, they will walk away. Either that or stay here for a while." I tell him as they bright lights keep invading the car.

"If you say so," He says shaking his head, as he places his foot lightly on the gas. As we move slowly away from the curb, the paparazzi back up, still taking pictures and videos of us.

A few minutes later we finally make it out, and start driving out of the airport parking lot. I lift my head up, and look apologetically at my brother, "Sorry about that. My life gets sort of crazy sometimes."

"It's not really your fault," He says, still looking confused. I can almost hear his heart beating from all of it. "Will those pictures be everywhere?"

"Yeah, you will be able to find the video footage probably on E! News or TMZ on TV tomorrow probably, but the pictures you'll be able to find on the internet or tabloids soon." I tell him, as I try to remember what I was feeling when I first got swarmed by paparazzi.

I remember feeling confused. Why would they want pictures of me? I'm not that different from anyone else, despite the fact that I am an actress. I also felt important. It might sound shallow, but it's true. I felt like I mattered to people, and that I had finally made it in the business. I was also overwhelmed. It's a lot of pressure to feel like you have to be perfect, and the fact that you are growing up with people watching your every move.

I can tell by Sean's face that he is thinking about everything that just happened in the first hour that I've been here. He glances at me before turning back to the road, "You life sure has changed in two years."

Man, has it ever.


	2. My New Home

**Hey guys, so this is the second chapter! I'm sorry if it might seem kind of slow, but it's introducing new characters. I hope you like it and please review! (: Thank you! **

"This is my apartment," Sean tells me, as he wheels one of my suitcases through the door. "Sorry if it's not what you are used to."

I take a look around the quaint sized apartment, and the first thing that I notice are the boxes everywhere filled with his belongings. "When did you move in?" I ask him, as I look around. The walls are covered with a light brown in need of a new painting job, and the only window in the room is the one on the small wall in the kitchen.

"About a week ago," Sean says, as he looks around his place proudly. "It's not much, but it's my own place."

The small living room that we are standing in has a brown leather couch facing a wall where a small plasma screen TV is hanging on, and next to the TV is a large movie rack with probably hundreds of different movies and television shows, "Wow, you have a huge selection." I walk up to the large metal racks, when one of the cases catches my eyes. The _Dirty Little Secrets _season one DVD is placed in between _The Dark Knight _and _Eagle Eye_. "Do you watch my show?"

"Yeah, it's really good and everyone at the university talks about it. You should be proud." He tells me almost shyly, as he reaches for the DVD case. He looks at the cover, which is a picture of me in the middle in between my two co-stars Cody Young and Adam Stewart underneath the title, "I still can't believe it's my sister, I mean, you, on the TV when I watch it."

I nod, knowing exactly what he means. I can't get over the fact of how blessed I am to have gotten this role. The fan base was much bigger than anyone ever imagined. Millions of people watch me on TV every Tuesday night, and it blows my mind. Amanda was so happy for me by the time the first season came to an end that she yelled, "You are a household name!" That was so strange for me to hear that _I, _Charlotte Davis, was a household name. I barely ever watch myself on the TV, because I always find it odd. Whenever I do, it's because the whole cast wants to get together to watch it.

"I know I'm not even used to it yet." I tell him truthfully, as I try to make sense of it all. I glance over at him, and he isn't looking at me. "Do your friends think it's weird?"

I can tell by the look on his face that I asked him something that he was just thinking about. "No, not exactly," He admits after a minute of silence, "They don't know that you are my sister."

"Are you ashamed to be my brother?" I blurt out. That did not come out right. I wasn't planning on saying that out loud, especially since this is my first day with him, but it's what I'm thinking. I know that a lot of people look up to me, but just like every other person out there, I have haters who would do anything to tear me down. Sometimes it's hard to tune out it all, but I do my best.

I watch as he turns to look at me like I just did something crazy. "Why would I be ashamed of you? You have a great job, more money than I will ever dream of making, everyone knows who you are, and almost everyone that talks with me about your show always says how great of an actress you are and how beautiful you are."

"Please don't compare me to you. Sure I'm extremely blessed, but that doesn't make me any better than anyone else." I tell him defensively. I hate it when people compare themselves to me; it makes me feel like I have to be perfect. I'm nowhere near perfect.

"If people knew that you were my sister they would treat me differently," He says matter-of-factly, and I can tell that he's had to deal with it before. "I went on vacation last summer with a few of my college friends, right when your show was becoming big, and when I checked in at the hotel and told them my name the employee asked if I was related to you. When I told him yes he started asking for a picture with me, and he sent up different t-shirts and complimentary hotel gifts that someone normal wouldn't get. I didn't want to be treated like that with my friends, and definitely not at college."

I knew that my fame would change my life forever, but I never guessed that it would ever affect Sean's life. My parents never use my fame to get them things, but I never thought about him. "You were afraid people wouldn't like you for _you, _but for your name."

"I'm guessing that you have to deal with that a lot," He tells me, finally looking up at my face. "That has to be tough."

He isn't kidding. I never know if when someone wants to be my friend because of my fame, or because of me. "The only friends I kept from my old high school are Jade Adams and Victoria Parker."

"That's it? I remember that you used to have tons of girls come over to spend the night all the time," He tells me as he eyes widen, and he sits down on the leather couch.

It's hard losing a lot of friends in a few months, but I knew that I had to surround myself who are grounded and don't get carried away by my fame. Don't get me wrong, sometimes I get carried away, it's hard not to. That's why I love Tori and Jade because even though they were shocked at first, they realized that I haven't really changed. Now that I have to do school on set, I can't go to a public school, so it's hard to see them a lot.

"Yeah, but I really love the cast that I am with in _Dirty Little Secrets_. As cheesy as it might sound, most of them have become like my second family," I tell him with a shrug, as I try to change the subject of me losing friends to something happier.

"Well that's good," He tells me, playing with his hands, trying to think of something to say. "Where you shocked when you found out you were going to work with Cody Young and Adam Stewart?"

I laugh as I remember my reaction to hearing that they were casted along side of me. The two hottest teen actors were going to be acting with _me. _I started crying, except the only people who know that are me and Amanda. "I was stoked. I'm sure you've heard about my relationship with Cody, though."

"It's kind of hard not to, since it was on almost every magazine. I can't believe he only used you for attention," Sean says, putting his hands into fists. He was always my protector when it came to anything, and I missed it.

I started dating Cody about halfway through the first season and we continued dating until a week after the season finale. I guess I should have seen it coming. He only hung out with me on set and in public, and he would always hold me closer when paparazzi were around. I was too much "in love" to tell at the time, but now I realize that he isn't worth my time. It still hurts, but I knew that I would have to see him every day so I had to get over it quick.

"Yeah, but its okay, I'm over him," I tell Sean truthfully, and then I realize that I haven't asked him anything about his life that doesn't have to deal with me. "Enough about me, though. How is college?"

I can see his eyes light up, and I know what it is. It's the look that I get when I talk about acting. I can tell that he enjoys college by the way his face lights up. "It's so much fun. It's hard work, but it's so much better than high school. You'll be excited when you go." He looks up at me, and tilts his head. "Are you planning to go to college?"

How come the subject is back onto me? I don't want him to think that all I care about is me, and I don't even have time to listen to what has been happening in his life for the past two years.

"Not at the moment," I say, as I nervously fidget with my bracelets that are dangling off of my wrist. "I want to focus on acting, plus college never really appealed to me. Anyways, Amanda, my publicist, says that college can wait, but teenagers are in high demand in the acting world lately."

He looks confused at the word publicist, but he doesn't say anything. Instead he just smiles, "Do what you want to do. Don't let anyone stop you."

"Wow, you handled that much better than Mom and Dad did." I tell him relieved, and I see him become confused. "They don't back me up on my career as much as other people do. They barley let me change from a regular high school to an onset teacher, so when I told them about college they freaked out. They don't understand that acting is my passion, and I am actually good at it."

Before Sean can agree or disagree, I hear my iPhone ringtone coming from my coach purse that is lying next to my suitcases. "Do you mind?" Sean shakes his head, and leans back into the couch. "Hello?"

"Sweetie, you forgot to check in with us!" My mom's worried voice comes quickly from the other side of the call. "We thought something bad had happened!"

Oh great, I had completely forgot about the paparazzi run in at the airport until now. "Sorry Mom, we have just been catching up. Nothing bad happened, but we saw the paparazzi."

"I knew it!" She yells, causing me to pull the phone away a few inches from my ear. I can picture her freaking out on the other side of the phone, playing with her red hair and pacing back and forth. "I knew we shouldn't have let you go without Bryce! Are you okay?"

Sometimes my mom just needs to calm down. I guess I'm thankful she cares so much for me, but sometimes I feel like she has me on a leash. "I'm alright. The security helped out. How's Nashville?"

"It's so pretty, honey," She says with a sigh. "I wish you couldn't have stayed, but I know that you have that table read in two days."

A table read is where the cast, director, producers, writers, and other people that work on the show get together to read through the script for the first time. The writers will make their changes if they are needed, and then we finish. I'm excited for the table read, since it will be the first time since last season where I get to see almost everyone.

"Yeah, did you ever talk to Tracy about being my guardian on set while you are gone?" I ask her, even though I think I already know the answer. "We start filming this Monday." I wait a few seconds, but she never answers. "Mom you have to ask her! You know that I need a guardian on set with me all times since I am not eighteen."

"Can't you ask her during your lunch tomorrow with her and Amanda? We are very busy down here, trying to get all of the floor plans down for our house." My mom says annoyed, even though I should be the one with the attitude.

My mom and I haven't ever really gotten along. There was always something that we would fight over, and it wouldn't matter what it was about. Sometimes I just feel like she doesn't care what I want, and that it is always all about her.

"Sure, I'll ask her." I mumble, but I feel bad asking Tracy for more since she does almost everything for me. My thoughts are interrupted by my stomach growling, and I realize that I haven't eaten since about six this morning, and it's already five o' clock. "I've got to grab a bite to eat, I'll call you later."

I can hear chatter in the background on her side, and then she sounds distant, "Honey, I'm too busy, I'll call you later. Love you."

"Love you, too," I say aggravated, and then I hang up the phone and place it in the back pocket of my jean shorts. "She calls me, and then doesn't even listen to what I have to say." She didn't even ask how Sean was. I know that they don't agree with his decisions of not visiting home, but that doesn't mean she has to give him the cold shoulder.

Sean jumps off of the couch, and walks over to his small kitchen which is across from the living room, "You know she only wants the best for you."

"Oh great," I say sarcastically as I roll my eyes. "Are you going to go all mature on me?"

He laughs, the first time since I've gotten here. "I guess you can blame growing up for that." He opens up a cabinet, and pulls out a box of noodles. "Do you still like Mac N Cheese?"

"I haven't had it in forever," I tell him, as I hold my stomach. I have to go workout with my personal trainer, Patricia, soon anyways, and she isn't here to yell at me. "But, I would love some."

He grabs a pan from underneath the granite cabinet, "I have to warn you that my cooking skills are not the best."

"That's alright, I'm sure that anyone can make good Mac N Cheese." I say encouragingly, as I turn around. "Can I walk through your apartment?" He nods, and I start giving myself a tour.

I navigate through all of the boxes and oddly placed furniture, as I make my way to the two back rooms. When I open one of the doors I enter Sean's messy bedroom, and I start looking around. On his wall there are pictures of what looks like his friends from college, and pictures of when he was little. One photo that catches my eye is a picture of him when he is around eight in a batman costume, and a little girl next to him in wearing a sparkling fairy costume. It takes me a few seconds to recognize myself behind all of the ugly jewelry and pounds of makeup I'm wearing. Sean is holding my hand, and I'm grinning widely. I wonder if Sean and I will ever be that close again, or if the two years apart left a gaping hole.

It seems like he still thinks of me as the same Charlotte that he used to know, and I hope that he still thinks that after he gets glimpses of my life as I get thrown back into Hollywood.


	3. Lunch Meeting

**A/N: Sorry that it's been a while! I just got back from a vacation where I couldn't have any internet access! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

The cafe, where I agreed to meet Amanda and Tracy for a small meeting, looks crowded as Sean's car pulls up to the curb. He has to take me to lunch since I don't own a car, and usually Bryce drives me where I need to go but he only got home at four this morning. I feel bad, but Sean doesn't seem to care.

"Are you sure you don't need to me go in with you?" Sean asks nervously, as he stops the car and stares into the glass front of the busy restaurant. I don't know if it's the yummy food or the way the restaurant looks so peaceful surrounded by flowers and trees, but Amanda has loved this place for a while.

I laugh lightly as I pull my hair up into a high sleeked back ponytail, and then slide my black Ray Ban's back over my eyes. "I'm alright, there might be a little bit attention, but it won't be as bad as the airport." If Amanda decided to eat at The Grove it would be a whole different story. I step out of the car, and then stick my head in the open window. "Bryce says he can pick me up after lunch, so I will see you back at the apartment later."

"Have fun," Sean says, still fully not convinced.

I give him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry. I'll be fine." I turn around to face the elegant looking restaurant filled with people, all waiting in line to eat. I open the door, thankfully no one turns to look, and I walk in with my head slightly tilted downwards. After a few minutes of maneuvering my way through the impatient, hungry people, I can finally see my publicist and personal assistant sitting at a table in the right corner against the bright yellow walls.

"Charlotte," Amanda greets me as I walk up to their table. I notice that Tracy has her whole notebook (where she keeps all of my information and schedules) open on the table, ready to start. Amanda smiles approvingly at me, "You look gorgeous. Did you have a fun time on your vacation?" Her recently dyed black hair is pulled into a side ponytail, and she is wearing her black, square glasses instead of her contacts.

I smile as I slide into the booth next to Tracy, as I try to keep my tight, purple, strapless dress from riding up past my mid thigh. "Thank you, and yes I did. There aren't any paparazzi there; so that was a really nice thing."

"How were your parents?" Tracy asks me, as she eyes me carefully. They know how my parents can be when it comes to my career, and, well, our relationships.

I shrug, as I think of how to put it in a nice way. "Protective. They kept me at their hips the whole time, and that's too a lot for anyone to take for two whole weeks."

"Did they mention anything that had to deal with your career?" Amanda asks now that Tracy has broken the ice, and they want to get all of the details.

"What would you like to drink, Mrs. Davis?" An older waiter saves me from having to answer right away.

"I'll just have water," I tell him, and then when he leaves Amanda and Tracy haven't forgotten about the question. I try to distract them, "I love your pant suits. The black and crème ones look very professional."

Tracy sighs and grabs my arm, "What did they say to you Char?" Her dark brown eyes stare at me until I get uncomfortable and look away.

"They were just talking about how they don't think acting is what I should be doing, and that I should be thinking about where I want to go to college at since technically I will be a junior next year, instead of focusing on acting." I say quietly, as smooth my dress with my hands over and over again.

Amanda looks like she is going to explode. "You are an extremely talented actress, and you absolutely love doing it. Why would they say you shouldn't be acting? You aren't even on a downhill spiral like most of the teen celebrities are!"

"Keep your voice down," Tracy warns her lightly, but still looks as angry as Amanda does. "I don't understand why they would want you to quit something that you _want _to do."

When it comes down to it my parents just want me to be normal. It took me so long to ask them to even audition, and they only agreed because they didn't I would get it. "They don't want me to get hurt."

"Do they not realize that _they _are the ones hurting you?"Amanda says, trying to keep her cool in the restaurant.

A glass of water is placed in front of me, and I look up to see our waiter is back. "Do you know what you want to eat yet?"

"I'll have the seared tuna salad," Tracey says quickly, as she hands the menu up to him.

I haven't even looked at the menu yet, but that doesn't sound too bad. "Make that two."

"Actually, three tuna salads," Amanda tells the waiter, and then grabs my menu and hands it to him. I can tell that she doesn't care about her food at the moment, and she only wants to get back to talking. The waiter looks like he gets the hint, and is gone in moments. "Well, since we aren't getting anywhere with that conversation why don't we bring up what we found in these mornings tabloids."

On cue, Tracy pulls out a tabloid and places it down right in front of me. On the front cover is a picture of Sean and me walking through the airport, and the caption below it says: **New Love? **Then underneath in smaller letters a summary of the inside story: **Teen sensation Charlotte Davis was seen leaving LAX with an older, hot mystery guy. Is she finally over Cody Young? Read inside to find out! **

"A new 'hot mystery guy'?" I blurt out, almost spitting out the drink I took before I read it. I hold up the picture next to my face, "Do you know who this is?" Both of them shake their heads. "It's my brother! Remember? I told you guys that I was going to be living with him!"

Both of their faces become red with embarrassment, and Amanda yanks back the magazine, "I will call around until everyone knows that he is your brother." She places it on the seat next to her, "Sorry, we didn't know what he looked like. The only picture we got of him was when he was younger."

"It's alright," I tell them, as I try to stop myself from giggling even more. "That'd be a shocker for my parents to find out."

Tracy agrees with a small laugh, and then she grabs a paper out of her notebook/folder. "This is your schedule until Tuesday. I'll send you the final one to your email so you can have it on your phone calendar, but I wanted to make sure it was good."

I pick up the sheet of paper, and I look through my entire hectic schedule. It'll be tough getting back on work schedule, but it will be worth it.

**Charlotte's Schedule:**

**FRIDAY: **

** 10 AM: Table Read for Episode 1, Season 2! **

** (Rest of the day is a free day! Enjoy it!)**

** SATURDAY: **

** 8 AM: Intense workout w/ Patricia!**

** 1 PM: Workout #2 w/ Patricia!**

** 5 PM: Small workout w/ Patricia! **

** (Sorry, she wants to get you back for your vacation.)**

** SUNDAY: **

** 11 AM: Jade's house w/ Tori. **

** 4 PM: Make sure all lines are memorized! ***

** 8 PM: Go to bed early! **

** MONDAY:**

** 4:30 AM: Bryce and I pick you up!**

** 5 AM: Call time! (yay, season 2!)**

** 7 AM: Big cast welcome meeting in 'Audrey's' living room.**

** 1 PM: Set tour for **_**Entertainment Today! **_

** TUESDAY: **

** 5 AM: Call time!**

** 12 PM: Interviews with **_**MANY **_**different entertainment news interviewers. **__

Well, it could be worse. Sometimes I don't have an hour to myself. "Okay, that sounds good." I hand her back the paper, "Is there anything that I have to do for publicity?"

"Well," Amanda says as she pulls her Blackberry out of her pocket. "You have to spend some time with Cody and Adam."

When it comes down to it, not everyone gets along on set. If you see two main stars of a new movie that is about to release hanging out in a public place, it's not always just because they like each other. Actors have to sign contracts that deal with how we are going to do publicity for our projects. I guess marketing thinks it's best for the main three characters of my TV show to hang out. "Can't I just hang out with Adam? I mean, we do anyways!"

"I know that you and Cody don't get along," Amanda says trying to comfort me. "But this is business, and you have to give your work publicity."

If I was normal I wouldn't have to hang out with my ex or be forced to kiss him. Sometimes it's hard doing what I do, and sometimes I find myself wondering if my parents are right. Maybe it would be easier just to go to a normal high school, and hang out with normal people. Fame doesn't go away, though. I've become such great friends with the entire cast, despite Cody, and I would love to hang out with any of them even if it didn't bring publicity. I don't know why I was ever attracted to Cody because a part from his good looks, he has a bigger ego than the rest of the cast combined.

"When and where?" I ask reluctantly. I guess I can deal with a few hours of Cody's remarks about how great he is, if it's what I have to do.

They both breathe a sigh of relief, and then Amanda looks back down to her Blackberry. "Tomorrow after you are finished with the table read. Cody's publicist recommended a frozen yogurt place in The Grove, and I only agreed if you each had your own body guards there."

"Okay that is fine with me," I tell him, and then the waiter comes and sets down our salads. After taking a bite of the delicious tuna I realize that I have to talk to Tracy about being my guardian, "Tracy do you think that you can do your work from my set for a month?"

Tracy whips her head towards me, her hand stopping her fork from entering her mouth. I can tell that she knows immediately. "I knew this was coming, but do I have to be your full time guardian for a month? I'm going to have to go off of the set to get some things done, Charlotte, you know that."

"Well who else could be my guardian? I would hate to have an older cast member have to sign up for it." I tell her as I use my fork to move most of the lettuce around the plate.

Amanda taps her long, manicured, nails on the wooden table. "What about your brother?"

"I don't know," I tell them as I bite my lip. "He has a life, too, and I don't know if he would feel comfortable doing that." But what are my other options? "I guess I have to ask him, don't I?"

They both nod, and Tracy opens up her folder to start searching through the calendars that she has already made for this month. "If he can I can be on set in the mornings, and he can come in on the afternoon."

"I'll ask him as soon as I get home," I tell her, and she raises an eyebrow at me. "I promise."

Amanda puts a small piece of tuna in her mouth, "This is really good." When she is done chewing she points her empty fork at me, "How is he doing?"

"Good, I guess." I say with a shrug, "He's told me about a few friends he has made that live in the same building as him. I haven't met them yet, though, and I don't know if I will."

She nods like she understands, and then her eyes light up. "Did I tell you about how many magazines want you on the cover?"She asks me, changing the subject back to business.

Right now all I can think about is that I am going to be able to see everyone from the cast tomorrow. Sure, I've seen some of them at premieres or just hanging out, but it's nice to be all together.


End file.
